Blood on the Ice
by keeganlol
Summary: The year is 1943. Arendelle is occupied by one of it's oldest enemies. It's military is shattered and broken. Only it's people can fight for their country. In the chaos of it all. The British sent a lone SOE operative to help the partisans. All he had to do was liberate the nation and restore it's rightful rulers to power. Dark themes may follow. I will specify before a chapter.
1. Chapter 1

The cold bit at his skin as he lay in the snow. His cheeks were red and the gloves on his hands did nothing to stop the cold from seeping in. His breath was visible. The warm air from his lungs leaving his body as he exhaled. In his hands was an instrument of death. A Lee Enfield Rifle, No. 4 MK I. A round in its chamber with nine more ready in the magazine. His eye was seemingly attached to a scope attached to the rifle, the other remaining closed as he surveyed the scene through his scope. A crowd of thousands gathered in the town square. Men, women, children and babies looked forward to a hastily made stage. On either side of there was a Tiger tank. Painted white to camouflage them as the snow fell. The front of the stage was surrounded by soldiers wielding either an MP40, Karabiner 98K or an MG 42. Weapons that the Nazis had given to the occupying force.

His sight moved along the line of soldiers, counting at least twenty, possibly more in the crowd that he could not spot. But no matter. The hill he lay on was far enough away from him to get away safely. He was there to do a mission and get out without getting killed, or worse, captured. But that did not matter now. His crosshairs moved over to the wooden lectern on the stage. The symbol on the front was that of the occupier. A flag with a white background, each side flanked by leaves with small white flowers on each end of them. In the centre was the unmistakable symbol of the cancer that had spread across Europe. The Swastika. Even from a distance, it was menacing.

A lone man walked to the lectern and the crowd that was once loud fell silent. He was dressed well. The unmistakable garb of a General. He was decorated with medals, too many to count due to the distance. The General stood straight and stiff, his presence was intimidating. His black hair uncovered from the harsh weather. The black uniform he wore was dotted in white, but it seemed as if he did not recognise the cold. He did not shiver, nor did try to gain any more warmth than what he had, it was eerie.

Speakers suddenly came to life. The General tapped on a microphone on the lectern before everything fell silent once again before his voice roared to life.

"Citizens of Arendelle!" His voice boomed throughout the town. "I present to you, King Hans!"

The General stepped to the side and a new person took his place on the lectern. His auburn blew in the winter wind. Sideburns stretched from the bottom of his hair to his jaw. His apparel was regal by any definition. He wore a white blazer with epaulettes of gold and red. A yellow shirt was worn underneath paired with a red sash. He also wore white trousers and black boots. On his right arm was an armband with the same design as the one on the lectern. He gazed at the crowd below him with green eyes. A smirk had formed as he cleared his throat.

"People of Arendelle." His voice was powerful and that of a man with military history and of royal blood. "You all may believe that we have come here as invaders. To strip you of your freedom. To put you under our boot. But all of this is not the case. We have come to you, Arendelle, as saviours, liberators and free minded. Your Queen had lost her ways. Her mind became poisoned. Poisoned by her own sister. Your Princess. It was them that forced us to bring out might here. To wipe away the filth that they carried out with each other in their bedroom. You may believe that we are the monsters. But it is not. It is your so called Queen and Princess. They betrayed you. They caused this. This is a war that they had brought upon themselves. And this is a war we will swiftly end!"

The wind began to calm. No longer would a bullet stray too far from its path. He slightly adjusted his rifle. From a mile away, bullet drop need to be taken into account. He shifted his scope upwards, the King still in his scope. His breaths began to slow. Inhale. Exhale. Be wary of the wind. Wait for the most perfect moment, hold your breath and then finally, pull the trigger.

The shot was loud but still unheard from the stage. The .303 round travelled through the freezing cold air. Its path had been carefully plotted. This was the bullet's sole purpose. Six long seconds passed before finally, the bullet hit its mark. The King fell limp and lifeless as the bullet drove itself into his forehead. Then the soldiers ducked behind cover and the citizens began to flee. The King was dead. His mission was complete. His mark on history had been made. He was Corporal Jack Emery of the Special Operations Executive. And his mission was to liberate Arendelle. Whatever the cost.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few hours were long ones. The rifle that Jack had held in his hands was now slung on his back. He now carried a STEN MKIIs. A fast firing submachine gun with an integral suppressor. Sure, it looked crude. But it was excellent for taking people out with relative quiet. It was a good weapon. And for that matter, Jack loved it. The look, the feel and the rate of fire made it a perfect killing machine. Even though it was a lower calibre that his rifle.

Jack walked through the frozen tundra of Arendelle. Everything he saw was white from a thick blanket of snow. And the cold was biting at him. Never in his life had he felt colder than he had in Arendelle. But he was the one who chose this mission and was told well enough of the weather that would await him there. Despite covering most of his body apart from his eyes, he could still feel the cold nip at him. His breath was visible every time he exhaled. No doubt if a soldier were to see it, they would investigate. This kept Jack on his toes. Two hours of walking from the hill to the Ice Palace on the mountain was not an easy trek. The elevation change alone would put people off. And each foot ascended, the air became thinner and colder. Which is probably why it had remained undisturbed ever since the war began. Well. Apart from its inhabitants of course.

Jack remembered when he first met the Queen and the Princess. Both were young. And both were not at all hard on the eyes. But Jack dared not to let his thoughts be spoken in front of them. He was a soldier first. A soldier with a task to drive the Southern Isles out of Arendelle for good. But such as task was not an easy one. Despite King Hans being taken out, this would only lead to an increased military presence in the country. More conscripts, more people being taken in the night who had spoken out against the new regime. Arendelle was sick. And that sickness needed to be removed.

All of a sudden, Jack heard shouting. He dropped down to the ground and reached for his binoculars. The shouting came again, but from a different voice, and then another. He tried to pinpoint the source of the sound, looking through his binoculars until he saw them. At least eight soldiers looking at the snow beneath them. It suddenly dawned on Jack that they were following his tracks. Shit. He thought. He put away his binoculars and made a slow crawl to the forest behind him. There he would stand a chance against them. There, one by one, he would end their lives. It was his job after all. What he was payed to do. And he would do it to his own death. As he made his way behind a bush deep into the forest, the shouting came closer and closer. He checked his ammo. Fully loaded with six more clips in pockets on his belt. His knife was holstered on his belt and he also had his rifle. He would make a stand here. And he would make sure he left the victor.

* * *

The redhead paced around the throne room. Worry was clear from the look on her face and in her voice when she spoke.

"He's been gone for a long time Elsa". She said. "He should have been back by now."

Elsa watched her sister. Her blue eyes following the redhead's every move.

"He's probably fine Anna. Could you please just sit down and relax?"

Anna turned to face Elsa. Her turquoise blue eyes meeting the ice blue eyes of her sister. She sighed and walked over to the chair next to the Queen.

"I'm sorry Elsa." Her voice was soft but the tone of worry still came through. "But he's done so much for us and our country. I can't even begin to imagine what might happen to him if he is ever caught."

A shudder went down Anna's spine. It was no mystery what the Southern Isles did to enemies of the state. Most likely it would be extensive torture until the captive gave them all the information that they needed. Following that. They would be taken and tied to a post before finally being shot. It was no wonder why Arendelle was scared. When faced with pain and death, it is better to keep quiet and let people tread all over you than face the consequences if they were to resist.

Elsa frowned and pulled Anna into a tight hug. Although taken by surprise at first, Anna soon hugged back, the warmth of the older girl was soothing and it made Anna comfortable.

"He's a smart man Anna". Elsa's soft voice soothed the redhead even more. "He wouldn't allow himself to get captured."

Anna sighed.

"I know. But do you think you could be…"

Before Anna could end her sentence, the sound of the heavy doors of the palace opening made the two sisters jump. A cold wind came rushing through the palace and ended in the throne room causing both women to shudder. Even though both were used to the cold, a sudden rush of cold air could still be felt after feeling warm for what seemed like a long time.

The doors closed with a heavy slam and footsteps moved closer to the doors of the throne room. Anna clutched to Elsa tighter and the platinum haired Queen's hand began to grow cold, preparing for whatever or whoever would come through the door. The doors made of thick ice were pushed open. Then the figure who opened them appeared. A man with dark blonde hair and deep blue eyes walked into the room. He wore mainly white to camouflage himself in the snow. His hands were covered by black fingerless gloves and black boots completed his outfit. Strapped to his back was a rifle and a submachine gun. A pistol was holstered on his belt and a knife, red with blood was sheathed on the opposite side of the belt. One of his hands covered his shoulder. Blood was seeping through the fabric and his expression was one of pain.

Anna gasped and Elsa lowered her hand.

"Jack! Is he…"? Elsa questioned.

Jack nodded and looked up at the Queen and the Princess.

"Yes. King Hans is dead."


End file.
